these two koorime children
by Neoki Niogi Jaganshi
Summary: poems for hiei and yukina. full of angst and fluff!
1. The Koorime twins

THESE TWO KOORIME CHILDREN  
These twin koorime pale,  
Two young children soft and frail,  
One is sweet and oh so shy,  
Kept under brother's watchful eyes.  
The other brash and very bold,  
With a heart that's cold and pained,  
With a life maimed with scars and fears,  
Yet he's never cried any tears.  
These to koorime twins,  
Different booth outside and in,  
With eyes like rubies gently shine,  
Reflecting the secret on everyone's mind.  
Poor little things,  
So wrongly tried,  
One abandoned and left behind,  
The other thinking he had died. 


	2. Hiei forbidden and alone

Neoki: this is a poem about Hiei, next is about Yukina, then so on and so  
forth. I do not own yu yu hakusho.  
Hiei: if she did I would kill myself... DON'T TRUST HER!!!!! She is a demon  
in a human body. She is insane and she knows it she revels in it.  
Neoki: yep my dad calls me demon seed. Mwhahahaha!  
His bright red eyes are cruel and cold,  
Filled with things despised,  
But deep inside his soul,  
Sadness within him lies.  
Never has a smile came,  
Never has he laughed,  
It isn't any wonder,  
For one with such dark of past.  
No love has he ever felt,  
Has been given in its turn,  
For this demon cold and sad,  
Pain is how he's learned.  
His eyes have seen the battles long,  
And he has caused the screams,  
Blood runs dry and wounds do fade,  
But painful memories here are made.  
Sword in hands,  
Tear lies on chest,  
Wind blows through his hair,  
His only possessions are right there.  
Crimson eyes,  
Of the deepest red,  
Reflecting what within him,  
He thought was dead.  
Dragon wrapped around your arm,  
Fire in your fist,  
Your eyes are hollow,  
Reflecting what your childhood missed.  
Katana is your expression of your pain,  
And desperation does rise,  
Why is it that you learned to despise,  
Me, you, everyone, hated by you true.  
Twisted truths and lies,  
Are all you know,  
You were abandoned by a world,  
Of eternal snow.  
Hiei suffering for long,  
No wonder you decide,  
To live behind a mask,  
No wonder you do hide.  
You decide long ago,  
In anger and in shame,  
That every blow landed on you,  
Twice you would repay.  
Every time your blood did shed,  
For every bit of pain,  
Some one else was to suffer to,  
Some day they'd fear your name.  
Your eyes have seen the darkest night,  
And the brightest day,  
No one has ever asked you,  
If you are okay.  
Hiei child of fire and snow,  
Many people love you,  
Don't you know,  
Don't you see?  
You say that it is weak,  
You turn to walk away,  
Walk away from the very thing,  
Your frozen heart does seek.  
Your eyes are soft and sorrowful,  
Full of hope and fear,  
You never tell your secret,  
You think rejections near.  
You say you don't deserve her,  
That life's better off this way,  
You say that if you tell her,  
She shall be despaired.  
Why do you not notice,  
The look within her eyes,  
She said that you're like a brother,  
Ironic don't you Know?  
Your eyes are,  
Windows open to the world,  
Stained by pain and sorrow,  
You live day by day in the shadow of tomorrow...  
  
Hiei your eyes... they have seen blood and kept it.  
Neoki: there you have it. I am so odd. This was random, the two  
Koorime children thing was going to be a one shot but my muse hit me hard  
on this one!  
Hiei: review this onna's insanity so I can leave! She is crazy and  
baka. 


	3. Yukina naive and hopeful

Neoki: here is the next poem. Some parts are in yukina's pov. Yukina-chan  
can u please does the disclaimer for me?  
Yukina: Neoki-chan does not own me or yu yu hakusho.  
Brother,  
I'm sorry for the pain you've felt,  
And if I could,  
I would have helped...  
Why do you stray away from me?  
I'm not the one who decided your destiny...  
Do you hate me brother?  
Or find me weak?  
Is that why brother,  
Your name you don't speak.  
Do fear rejection,  
Like so long ago,  
I love you brother,  
Don't you know?  
They said you were forbidden,  
Then they threw you away,  
Do you remember brother,  
The pain mom felt that day.  
Do you watch over me,  
Like an angel from above,  
Do you fear it brother,  
Do you fear my love?  
Do I know you brother,  
I've felt I have before...  
What are you wanting brother,  
Your hearts was cut deep,  
You abandoned all your feelings,  
And forced them to sleep.  
Why are you hiding brother,  
Away from me.  
Is it I'm to sweet,  
Or to naive?  
Do you blame me,  
For that day,  
I never would have abandoned you,  
Not in any way.  
Brother do you know,  
My heart is not frozen,  
Colder than the snow.  
Hiei is so like you,  
Or what I think you'd be,  
He is so strong,  
And kind to me.  
Brother I am getting married,  
I wish that you were here,  
I'm so scared brother,  
Afraid you wont approve.  
Brother do you love me,  
Or do you not care?  
Brother did you know,  
I've looked for you for long,  
I wish that I could help you,  
Free you from your pains...  
Brother I care,  
For what its worth,  
I'll be here beside you,  
I'll be here to guide you.  
Hiei I suspect the truth,  
Why won't you tell,  
Are you my brother,  
Mother birthed long ago.  
Hiei are you my brother,  
I really want to know.  
Neoki: finished. Please review.pllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeee. 


End file.
